Molecular biology experiments are increasingly in low reaction volumes in the ranges of several microliters. Transferring and dispensing precise low volumes of liquids are typically conducted with a pipette using micropipette tips. For precision in the quantity of the transferred liquid, it is quintessential to have annular tight seal between the tip and the pipette shaft engaging a tip. Efforts have been made in the art to improve sealing effect in pipette tips. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,748,859 and 7,047,828 disclose specially designed pipette tip members for improved sealing contact with a pipette shaft. However, there is a continued need for further improvement.